Ranger Gone Bad
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Third in "Team Zeo"


Disclaimer: The Power Rangers aren`t mine. And any song or something that I use that everybody knows where it came from isn`t mine. This story takes place after "Power Ranger Island". I haven`t written anything with Jason evil, so this`ll be interesting! (K 99 is a radio station in my area.) I kinda borrowed stuff from the Zeo ep "King For A Day Pt Two"  
  
Ranger Gone Bad  
  
By Jacey  
  
The Zeo Rangers were seated at their usual table in the Youth Center. They were two weeks removed from Power Ranger Island, and quite happy about it. Kimberly Hart was busily telling her girlfriends about a recent date with Jason Scott, her boyfriend, while seated on his lap. Her friends were smiling and listening with rapt attention. Jason was talking to the guys. All in all, it was a normal day. They couldn`t have known that their world would soon be shattered again.  
  
Later that afternoon, everybody was splitting up. Jason and Kimberly were getting together for some down time they much needed, Tommy and Kat were going to dinner at Kat`s house, Zack, Billy, Randy, and Trini were all going to play basketball. Jason and Kimberly were lying on a blanket in the park, listening to Jason`s boom box. It was set to K 99, Jason`s favorite radio station. Kimberly was laughing as Jason tickled her. ''Oh, Jase. What would my life be like without you?'' Kim giggled.  
  
Jason smiled. ''Very boring.'' He laughed as Kimberly preceded to tickle him.  
  
They had stopped and were leaning towards each other for a kiss when they were interrupted by some cogs. Jason groaned. ''Every time I get you alone, we get attacked!''  
  
Kimberly sighed. ''It`s the call of duty.'' She told him as they clambored up and morphed.  
  
Kimberly: "Zeo Ranger Six, Purple!''  
  
Jason: ''Gold Ranger Power!''  
  
They stood and began fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile, King Mondo was watching delightedly with his wife Machina by his side. His annoying little son Prince Sprocket was also watching. Machina asked, ''Mondo, dear, what are you doing? You did not tell me you were planning an attack.''  
  
Mondo laughed with fiendish glee. ''Oh, my dear. I have a wonderful plan afoot! I`m going to make Jason evil! Then he`ll attack all his friends and they will be mine!''  
  
Machina tried to hold back a laugh. It was actually a little below his expertise, but if he wanted to waste his time, let him. ''That is a wonderful plan, my wonderfully evil husband.''  
  
Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina were listening at the doorway. Gasket laughed. ''He`s got to be kidding! That is the most simple plan!''  
  
Archerina smiled devilishly. ''Gasket, my dear husband, what if we ourselves make Jason evil before Mondo has a chance to? We will be able to inflict more evil into the boy because we have the Stone of Darkness.''  
  
Gasket laughed. ''You`re right! But we will have to wait twenty-four hours to see it`s effects. It will not begin to work until that time.''  
  
Archerina smiled. ''I will go and cast the spell now.''  
  
Jason and Kimberly were just disposing of the Cogs when Jason felt a strange feeling go through his body. ''What was that?'' He muttered under his breath.  
  
Kimberly looked up. ''What`s the matter?'' She asked, kind of absentmindedly.  
  
Jason shrugged. ''I guess it was nothing, I just felt a little weird for a second, that`s all.''  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''Want me to kiss it away?'' She asked teasingly.  
  
Jason demorphed quickly. ''Sure!''  
  
The next morning, Kimberly was standing by her locker. Something was up. Jason had called her this morning, telling her that he was NOT going to walk to school with her, and that it was none of her business why. Tommy and Kat joined her at her locker. ''Guys, have you talked to Jason today?''  
  
Tommy nodded. ''Yeah. Your boyfriend`s gone crazy. He snapped my head off this morning. All I did was ask him what time it was, and he told me I should go ask my best friend.''  
  
Kimberly looked confused. ''You are his best friend. I need to have a talk with him. See what`s up. You know him, he only talks to me about stuff like that.''  
  
Kat nodded. ''Something`s up.''  
  
Kimberly replied, ''Jason called me this morning to say that he wasn`t going to walk to school with me, and it was none of my business why. I`m really worried.''  
  
On the other side of the school, Jason was just re-entering the school from the football field. He walked up the stairs and stepped into the hallway on the first floor. He headed for his locker. When he got there, he opened it and barely glanced at the picture of his girlfriend that hung on the inside of the door. He grabbed his books and closed it. He was just heading to his first class when he ran into Zack. ''Hey, Jase! What`s new?''  
  
Jason glared at his best friend. ''Nothing I`m going to tell you. Now, did you want something? I`m late to class.''  
  
Zack looked at his watch. ''You`re a half an hour early. And what`s with you? You`re being unusually cruel this morning.''  
  
Jason shrugged. ''I`m always rude to people who aren`t my friends.'' He stopped as he saw Josh Drake ahead. Josh was one of those guys on the football team that Jason hated because they were preps. But this morning, he called, ''Hey, Drake! Wait up!''  
  
Josh turned around, and a group of freshmen girls nearly swooned. Then they saw Jason coming, and they all nearly fell at the two boys' feet. Josh smiled politely. ''Oh, hey, Scott. Where`s your little friends?''  
  
Jason smirked. ''You`ve gotta be kidding, right? I ditched those guys. Wanna walk around and scope for girls?''  
  
Josh grinned. ''Sure. Drop your stuff off in Applebee`s, and we`ll hit it. But what about Kim?''  
  
Jason grinned back. ''Kim who?''  
  
Josh sighed. ''Jase, you`re a pretty happenin' dude, but Kim`s one of the hottest girls in school. How could you drop a chick like that?''  
  
Jason shrugged. ''She doesn`t know how to have fun, if you know what I mean.''  
  
Josh nodded, and laughed. ''Yeah, I know what you mean. Let`s go.''  
  
Zack watched this exchange disheartedly. The two boys walked off down the hall, and he headed to Kim`s locker, the gang`s hangout in the morning. By the time he got there, everyone but Jason was there. He slapped a high five with Tommy, Billy, and Randy upon arrival. ''Guys, guess what? Jason`s ditched us and is hanging out with Josh Drake and his dudes now.''  
  
Kimberly`s eyes welled up. ''Did he say anything about me?''  
  
Zack`s face fell. ''Yeah. He wanted to cruise around the school with Drake and look for "chicks". Josh asked about you, and Jason said, 'Kim who?' And he said you don`t know how to have "fun".''  
  
Kimberly began to cry and slammed her locker door. She took off running for the bathroom. Kat and Trini followed her. Tommy smacked Zack on the head. ''How could you tell her something like that?''  
  
Zack shrugged. ''She asked, and I thought she might want to know.''  
  
Randy shook his head. ''Jason`s acting like he`s under a spell or something.''  
  
Billy, who`d been quiet the whole conversation, cried, ''That`s it!''  
  
Zack said, ''Come again?''  
  
Billy replied, ''Well, if Jason`s acting unlike himself, maybe King Mondo placed him under a spell. We should try to talk to Zordon later. He will be able to shed some light on this.''  
  
Tommy nodded. ''We`ll go to Zordon after school.''  
  
On the moon, King Mondo was watching Jason`s evil acts, and loving every minute of it. What he couldn`t figure out was why he was being as evil as he was. He hadn`t made the potion that strong. He saw Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina laughing nearby, so he pulled his youngest son Sprocket over to him. ''Son, what has your brother and sister-in-law done?''  
  
Prince Sprocket shrugged. ''I don`t know, Dad. Maybe you should ask them yourself. Besides, maybe they didn`t do anything. They could just be glad that Jason`s being so evil.''  
  
Mondo called out, ''Gasket! Archerina! I wish to speak with you!''  
  
Gasket groaned and walked over to his father. ''Father, what do you want now? Archerina and I were discussing our next plan.'' He lied.  
  
Machina entered the throne room and said, ''Mondo, dear, who has the Stone of Darkness?''  
  
Mondo replied, ''I`m not sure. Astronema had it last, maybe you should contact her.''  
  
Machina replied, ''Because it was used yesterday. I already contacted Astronema, and she told me someone stole it from her. She is not aware of who took it.''  
  
Gasket laughed. ''It was probably common thieves. I wouldn`t worry about it, Mother.''  
  
Mondo gasped. ''Someone used it on Jason! That is why he is much more evil than I anticipated!''  
  
Archerina walked over. ''You can`t know that. Maybe you accidentally made the spell too powerful.'' She said calmly.  
  
Mondo turned to his wife as he said, ''Machina, what was the stone used for?''  
  
Machina replied, ''It was used to make Jason evil. The spell was cast yesterday and took effect this morning right before you cast your spell.''  
  
The king of machines began pacing. ''That means whoever cast the spell with the stone knew I was going to cast a spell to make Jason evil. And the only people who knew that are, besides Klank and Orbus, in this room. Gasket! How could you do that?''  
  
Gasket cried indignantly, ''What are you talking about? I don`t have the stone!''  
  
Mondo said, ''Machina, send out a search wave to see where the stone is.''  
  
Archerina quickly spoke up. ''I have it and I`m the one who cast the spell. I wanted to make your simple plan a little better. And Gasket and I were planning on sending down a monster because Jason`s friends are angry and confused about his sudden turn. They won`t be up to their usual peak.''  
  
Mondo smiled. ''That`s a wonderful idea. How about we combine our powers? The monster will be very powerful.''  
  
His children agreed, and they watched the Rangers again. This was going to be fun!  
  
Kimberly was walking out of the school at the end of the day, heading for her car. She had been totally depressed all day. It hurt when your boyfriend had suddenly fallen out of love with you and was rude to you and your friends. Billy had explained that Jason might be under a spell, and Kimberly was clinging to that hope. She just couldn`t, and wouldn`t, believe the alternitive, that Jason really hated them all. And didn`t love her anymore. She wiped a few tears from her cheek and opened her car door. She was supposed to go home and drop her stuff off and then meet the others in Billy`s garage. She hoped they`d be able to come up with the reason that Jason was dissing them, because if they didn`t, she`d never be able to live with herself.  
  
Billy, Tommy, Randy, Trini, Kat, and Zack were waiting for Kimberly to show. They knew she`d had some cheerleading thing after school, but that should have been over an hour ago. Zack was just about to call her when they heard her pink convertible in the driveway.  
  
Kimberly leaped from her car and hurried into the garage. She was crying and out of breath. ''Jason came by to return all my stuff. Plus he wanted his stuff back.'' Her shoulders shook as she cried.  
  
Trini put her arm around Kim`s shoulders. ''Aw, Kim. That must have been hard for you.''  
  
Zack took Kimberly`s hand and growled, ''That boy`d better be under a spell, because if he isn`t, I`m going to make mince meat outta him.''  
  
Billy said calmly, ''I`m sure Jason is under a spell. He is usually not like this. I will contact Zordon and see what is the matter.''  
  
The other Rangers surrounded Kimberly. Tommy asked, ''What did Jason say when he got to your house?''  
  
Kimberly sniffled. ''Well, he had this disgusted look on his face, like he didn`t want to be there. And all he said was that he was returning my stuff and that he wanted his back.''  
  
Randy shook his head. ''Kim, he`s gotta be under a spell. Jason would never do that to you.''  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''I really hope so.'' She wiped her eyes on the hankerchief Tommy handed her.  
  
Billy said good-bye into his communicator, and told his friends, ''Zordon confirmed our concern. He said that Jason`s under a very powerful spell, and the only way to break it is for him to see how much we love him.''  
  
Kimberly asked, ''How are we going to do that?''  
  
Billy shrugged. ''I`m not sure.''  
  
The Rangers looked at each other. All of them were at a loss for words. They wanted their friend back, but how were they going to show how much they loved him? No one said a thing. Kimberly sniffled, Randy put his arm around Trini`s shoulders, in a romantic gesture no one had been surprised at, Billy stood by himself, tears falling softly down his face, Tommy put his arm around Kat, and Zack held Kim`s hand. After a few moments, they glanced up.  
  
Tommy put his hand out, and said, ''OK, guys. This is going to be a hard job. But Jason`s worth it. I don`t know about you guys, but Jason`s my best friend. He`s like a brother to me. Let`s make a pact. We aren`t going to give up until the spell on him is broken.''  
  
Kimberly was the first to make a move. ''I`m in. Jason`s the only guy I`ve ever loved. I`m not going to give up on him. Ever.''  
  
After Kim, the other Rangers quickly made the pact. Randy said, ''How are we going to do this?''  
  
In Mondo`s throne room, they were arguing about what the monster should be. Suddenly, Gasket cried, ''WAIT!''  
  
His family turned to look at him. Archerina asked, ''What, my darling?''  
  
Gasket laughed. ''I can`t believe we didn`t think of it before! Why don`t we make Jason attack his friends? It`ll be so terrific watching his friends cowering before him!''  
  
His family were all nodding their heads. ''Yes, this`ll be good. I can see that happening. Archerina, he`s in his driveway, preparing to go to Joshua Drake`s house. You go and tell him what we want him to do.'' Mondo instructed.  
  
Archerina giggled. ''It will be done.''  
  
Jason dropped his football gear in the back of his red Jeep. He had just been to Kim`s house, and he was in a pretty good mood. He was finally rid of the girl. He hummed Garth Brooks`s "The Red Strokes" as he opened his car door. He was trying to clean his car out before he headed over to Josh`s for some touch football. He didn`t hear Archerina arrive because he was too busy cleaning the back of his car.  
  
Archerina said to announce her arrival, ''Gorgeous car. What year is it?''  
  
Hearing her voice, Jason replied, ''It`s a new car. Just got it last month.'' He backed out of the car and dropped a empty take out bag on the ground.  
  
Archerina smiled. ''Jason, how about getting rid of the other Rangers?''  
  
Jason turned around. ''That`d be awesome. I can attack them now, even. My ex-girlfriend said they were going to the nerd`s garage.''  
  
Archerina said, ''Good. Get going.''  
  
Jason morphed and headed for Billy`s garage.  
  
The Rangers were trying to work out a plan when Jason arrived. And he was morphed. ''Hey, Jase.'' Tommy said tentatively.  
  
Jason snapped, ''I`m just here to destroy you.''  
  
Kimberly stepped in front of the group. ''We`re not going to fight you, Jason. You may not love us anymore, but we love you.''  
  
Jason shrugged. ''OK. It`ll be more fun if ya don`t fight.''  
  
He began to attack them, each of his friends ducking or moving aside, refusing to fight. When he reached his girlfriend, she put her hands on his shoulders before he did anything. Then she hugged him. She refused to let go. ''Jason, I love you. There`s no way I`m going to let you stay evil.''  
  
Jason struggled against her embrace, trying to get lose. His friends watched, thinking that Kimberly was incredibly brave. Jason was morphed and he could really hurt his girlfriend, considering the mind frame he was in. But she didn`t seem to care. After a few moments, Jason`s guard began to crumble. He couldn`t believe it. After all the stuff he had done to them, and especially Kim, they still loved him and wanted him back. He broke down and began to cry.  
  
Kimberly continued to hold him as he cried. She knew the spell was broken. She heaved a sigh of relief. ''Jason, whenever you`re ready.'' She said.  
  
His friends all had tears shining in their eyes. Zack stepped forward, and said, ''It`s good to have you back, Jase.'' His tears fell softly from his eyes as he blinked.  
  
Jason pulled away from Kim and demorphed. He hugged each and every one of his friends. Then he got to Kimberly. ''Kim, I love you so much.'' He said, his voice raw with emotion.  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''I love you too.'' She melted into his arms, and nothing more was said. 


End file.
